Rabbits
by The Forgotten Promise
Summary: This one special question made our favorite ice queen froze. "How many rabbits do you need to let me love you?" - Ruka. A short but sweet one-shot. HxR pairing with some NxM scene.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

"Oi Ruka, when are you planning to—" Natsume was cut off when he looked at Ruka's expression.

'_WHAT THE FUCK?'_ Natsume thought inwardly as his eyes widen.

"O-oi, Ruka…"Natsume sweat dropped as he poked him.

Ruka ignored him and continued daydreaming about someone.

"Ruka…" Natsume resumed poking.

Suddenly, the classroom door slammed opened as a cheerful voice greeted everybody.

"OHAYO RUKA PYON!!!! NATSUMEE!!!" Mikan said as she ran towards her seat and gave Natsume a very sweet smile.

The voice of Mikan snapped Ruka out of his daydream as he greeted Mikan. He sweat dropped at the sight that his two best friends were having a teasing-Mikan's-panty-section again. Yes, you heard me right, Natsume and Mikan is the most famous couple in the academy grounds. Ruka's ears suddenly perked up as he heard the two's conversation about a certain amethyst-eyed inventor.

"Ne ne, Natsume, I think that Hotaru's sick today…" Mikan said frowning. "See, It's already 8.05 and she's still not here yet… you know that she's always punctual and…" she sighed as she looked at the ceiling.

Before Natsume could even reply his girlfriend's worries, Ruka suddenly stood up with a flushed face.

"Na-Na-Na-Natsume, canyoutellNarumithati'mabsenttoday, thanks!" as he rushed away to God-knows-where.

"Natsume, what did he just say?" Mikan said, blinking.

Natsume said, "He's going to find that one-hell-of-an-evil-inventor friend of yours," he sighed as he mumbled, "God, he better confess to her soon, I don't want to see his love-struck slash daydreaming face ever again, god, did he know how stupid he looked?"

Mikan blinked, "Natsume? I can't seem to catch the second phrase…"

Natsume just shook his head, "It's not important…"

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruka ran to her 3-star room but no one seemed to answer, so he ran to the laboratory since it's the second place the inventor would be.

He gently opened and closed the door as he tiptoed to Hotaru's inventing room.

'_God, I feel like a thief…'_

He opened the door and found Hotaru inventing something he immediately went in and held her hand up high.

"HOTARU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" Ruka shouted.

"I'm inventing, baka," Hotaru replied coolly. She blushed a little tint of pink as her mind processed the word "Hotaru" which came from Ruka's mouth.

"B-BUT, AREN'T YOU SICK? SHOULDN'T YOU BE RESTING?" Ruka questioned.

Hotaru smirked as she slapped his hand away from her wrist with her other hand and resumed inventing her newest "masterpiece".

"Baka, who did you heard it from…" she said, back facing Ruka.

"Sakura san…" he said.

"Hn, she's just being stupid," Hotaru said.

Ruka sighed as he found the nearest stool and sat on it.

"What are you inventing then?" he questioned.

"My newest 'Baka pepper spray'," she said bluntly.

Ruka raised his eyebrow. "Like… what?"

"Spray this pepper spray to any bakas and he/she will be unconscious for 2 minutes. Great invention to anyone who doesn't want to be annoyed by some stupid morons." She said as she picked up another pipe. "And if I can finish this by today, the company who wants this will double my payment, which is about 1500 to 2000 rabbits." Hotaru's eyes sparkled at the mere mention of rabbits.

"Do you really love rabbits that much?" Ruka asked Hotaru bitterly.

Hotaru sensed something weird from the animal-lover as she turned her chair and looked at him.

"Isn't that just obvious?" Hotaru said smoothly as she raised her eyebrow.

Ruka's eyes were covered by his not-too-long-but-still-able-to-cover-his-eyes bangs.

"Then, how many rabbits do you need, just how many do you need, to let me love you?" Ruka said bitterly as he looked at Hotaru.

Hotaru stiffed.

'_What?_'

Ruka chuckled still bitterly. "I knew it, it's just a one-sided crush…" He proceeded to the door.

"Sorry for making you any inconveniences…" Ruka said, opening the door.

'_No… no…'_ Hotaru's mind cried as Hotaru rushed to Ruka and embraced him from the back.

"You baka, how can you go without me answering?" Hotaru said.

Ruka's eyes widen as he turned and faced the inventor. And suddenly, Hotaru reached and gave Ruka a peck on his lips.

"If it's for you, it'll be free." Hotaru whispered as she smiled her rare smile to Ruka.

Ruka overjoyed and he smiled widely. He opened his mouth, ready to say something but Hotaru cut him to it.

"Shh, don't say anything, for now." Hotaru said, placing a finger on his lips as she kissed him passionately.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AWWWW, so sweet…" Mikan said as she sniffed.

Natsume didn't say anything, but looked into the window.

"Oi Polka, why are we here again?" Natsume asked the brunette.

"To blackmail Hotaru…hmph, I won't let her blackmail me again!!!" she suddenly smirked.

Natsume sweat dropped.

"You said blackmail just now, but where is your camera?" Natsume asked as he pointed to Mikan's hands.

Mikan suddenly stood up from the bushes she hid in.

"OH SHOOT I FORGOT –" Mikan shouted but Natsume pulled her down to the bushes again and hushed her.

"God, such an idiot…"

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hotaru and Ruka parted from their kiss.

"I swear I just heard Sakura san's voice outside just now…" Ruka said, glancing at the window.

Hotaru pulled his head down as their noses touched each other's.

"Just ignore that baka…" Hotaru said as they kiss again.

**~END~**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AHA! There goes my first attempt HotaRuka one-shot fan fic, is it okay everyone? **


End file.
